


Such a Little Thing

by chase_acow



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2013, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Fili share a moment on the boat headed for Lake Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalfTime1030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfTime1030/gifts).



> This is a fandom stocking treat for halftime1030. I hope you like this, I'm writing a much longer Fili/Bilbo story and I might steal this bit back for it later. : )

"Bilbo, I want you to have this."

He turned and automatically held out his hand to take what Fili dropped for him. It was a smooth stone, small in the dwarf's hand, but it spanned across Bilbo's palm. He flipped it over, tracing the runes that were expertly chiseled into the font and marveled at the changing color. One moment it was a brilliant blue, then one small shift and it took on an oily glow, and moving it the other way brought hints of firelight that danced across the marks. A moment later he realized what it must be.

"I can't take this!" He protested, he winced as his voice echoed over the water. He shifted closer to Fili, and lowered his volume, "I can't take this. I heard Kili telling that she-elf about it. Your mother gave it to you."

"And that's why you must accept it," Fili said, wrapping his hands around Bilbo's instead of taking back the runestone. "Our mother gave us each one, but when I was sitting in the cell listening to my brother, I realized that getting home wouldn't mean anything to me unless you were there too."

Bilbo knew nothing they said was private, not on a small boat with twelve other cranky dwarfs and one mistrustful man. Somehow, the surrounding fog made it easy to pretend that they were alone. Even then, he couldn't help the curl of warmth licking his belly at Fili's boldness. "I, uh, I don't know what to say."

"Well, that must be a first," Fili smiled softly, his mustache swinging as he ducked his head. "You haven't had a problem yet talking back to wizards or kings, and I am only a poor singer."

"A poor singer in line for the throne of Durin," Bilbo muttered, laying the stone out again to look at it. "A promise that I'll come back to you?"

"If you'll give it to me," Fili agreed, curling his arm around around Bilbo's middle and pulling him close. "You have a way of disappearing on us."

"Oh, well that's just a, I mean," Bilbo stuttered, his hand going to his waistcoat pocket.

Fili pushed his face into Bilbo's neck, letting his heavy braids drop on Bilbo's collarbone. "I know, I know," his breath tickled. "Tricks of the trade. I won't ask you to give up your burglaring secrets."

"I am not a burglar!" Bilbo repeated crossly.

"You burgled my heart," Fili answered, chuckling.

"I'm fair certain you gave it away. Very careless of you, I might add," Bilbo said as he relaxed into Fili's body. It was warmer that way was all. Just looking at the chunks of ice floating in the lake made him long for his fireplace and a strong cup of tea.

"I knew you would take care of it," Fili said, twisting until he stood behind Bilbo, sharing more of his warmth. "You've taken care of all of us since we showed up at your doorstep. A heart is such a little thing."

"And all the more important," Bilbo added, wondering how in the world he'd ended up in a boat headed to reclaim the last great kingdom of the dwarfs. "There's still a dragon ahead of us, you know."

"No dragon stands a chance against you, little one."

"I will show you little, you wretched, fair-haired, warbler!"

"Quiet all of you," Bard said with a low voice. "We're approaching the fist look out. Into the barrels with you."

Fili squeezed Bilbo once more and then turned to find Kili.

Bilbo brushed his thumb over the stone once more and then decided to put it away for safety. Not in his waistcoat, but his jacket had an inside pocket, where he could tuck it, near his heart.


End file.
